The Coming Storm
The Coming Storm is a RWBY-based series created by KurosakiHisana, TwysWay, and Raine Shiba. Overview Saige Cristallo came to Siren Academy looking for a thorough education and to make a few friends. However, when she gets grouped with Tara Rhys, Raine Shiba, and Macy Anumati, she realizes she might have bitten off more than she could chew. To make matters more difficult, a terrorist organization has surfaced in Xervia, and could launch an attack at any waking moment, leaving the citizens quaking in their boots. Is Team STRM ready to face such a serious threat? Or are they still too young to take them out on their own? Cast Protagonists *Team STRM **Saige Cristallo **Tara Rhys **Raine Shiba **Macy Anumati *Team CRSE **Canaan Vogel **Ringo Alexander **Shark Zabka **Evelyn Scarborough Antagonists *Arondight Corps **Akio **Ghost **Cora l'Estaine **Yumi Dokubari *Cold Void **Morana Sokol **Rydia Argyris ** The Crystal Six Supporting *Team ALZN **Alizarin Quartz **Lux Chrome **Zephyr Storge **Novalee Sirus *Team VNTG **Garnet Stein **Vi Meilin **Nyx Mairead **Teale Fayruz *Team RSAY **Rosetta Garten **Saki Takahiro **Achillea Spiros **Yaara Blume *Team MRNG **Maire Leblanc **Ran Miyamoto **Nila Kapoor **Gretel Schwarzwald *Team GEWL (disbanded) Faculty *Guadalupe Wolfgang *Leilani Palila *Diantha Fay *Gwendolen Angley *Eden Mayfield (deceased) Etc. *Whinter Vanderburgh *Chrysanthemum Daaelia *Uelhraim *Auberon Reich *Mina Volume 1 Summary: The first semester at Siren Academy never goes as smoothly as planned. Team STRM has their hands full with schoolwork, rivalries, and to make matters worse, a major threat to their home. Are they ready to stop a spark of amber from igniting full blown chaos? #Sound the Siren #Chaos Control #Cursed #Painting Red #Corners of the World #Love Will Kill Tonight Pt. I #Love Will Kill Tonight Pt. II #Confessional #Narcissist #Hail Storm Part 1 #Hail Storm Part 2 #A Summer Kiss #Frostbite Pt. I #Frostbite Pt. II Volume 2 Summary: Several months after the winter formal incident, Team STRM starts to question their capabilities, and whether or not the career of a huntsman or huntress is truly the way to go. But when Arondight Corps makes an extreme maneuver, the only choice they have is to pick up their weapons and charge into battle three years early. #Young Warriors #Denial #Grimm May Cry #Dusk to Dawn #Switching Tides Pt. I #Switching Tides Pt. II #Marching into Battle #We Built This World from Dust #Remnants of the Past Pt. I #Remnants of the Past Pt. II #Eye of the Storm #One Year Down Volume 3 Summary: Team STRM's second year at Siren Academy has begun, and with it comes new challenges. The curriculum becomes more difficult, and their title as heroes does not grant them any noticeable recognition thanks to the cover-ups on the news. Rumors are spreading of a new villain in the city, and it isn't until civilians begin disappearing one by one that the students take notice. #Fresh Air #Stress Relief #Melting Pt. I #Melting Pt. II #Evacuate #The Fox and the Fawn #The Face of a Traitor #Permafrost #Burning #Crash Landing #Alpha #Omega Volume 4 Summary: Six to eight months later, after the fall of Beacon and the Battle of Xervia begins, the city is at civil war. Cold Void has destroyed part of the residential area, taking many innocent lives and forcing others to evacuate. Siren Academy has become a place of refuge from their cold-hearted tyranny. Many people came together to build alternative housing for those whose homes and families were ripped apart in the conflict. Students have been forced to take drastic measures, turning their classes into mission briefings, and every assignment into a life-or-death situation on the battlefield. #Fresh Snow #Cold Feet #Thin Ice #Tundra #Into the Blizzard #Deep Breaths #Under the Surface #Hypothermia #Frozen Heart #Bonfire #Winter #Solstice Omake #How We Brewed Up a Storm #Casting a Curse Trailers *Only Human *Ignition *Spirit Inside *Fly Away Timeline of Events YPTS = years prior to series *'27 YPTS:' **Rachel Blythe is killed. **Petrelis abandons Team TRPC and flees as a wanted criminal. *'19 YPTS:' **Chrysanthemum kills Petrelis and abandons the White Fang. *'16 YPTS:' **Treya Anumati dies **Akio founds Arondight Corps *'14 YPTS:' **Guadalupe becomes the new headmaster of Siren Academy *'9 YPTS:' **Akio has numerous people murdered. **Cold Void is founded **Siren Academy is attacked by a member of Arondight Corps **Professor Eden Mayfield is killed **Team GEWL officially disbands *'7 YPTS:' **Mother Chrysanthemum adopts Saige *'5 YPTS:' **Nara and Taichi MacTavish are murdered **The Anumati family shrine is destroyed **Raine's brother August dies Gallery Saige Vol 4 Portrait.png|Saige Tara Color.png|Tara Raine 2.png|Raine Macy Volume 4 Portrait Marked.png|Macy